


Last Minute Gift

by NotInTheMood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInTheMood/pseuds/NotInTheMood
Summary: A Christmas encounter at Godric's Hollow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Last Minute Gift

The snow covers everything: the streets, the uneven roofs, the beanie-covered heads. And even so, the snowflakes keep coming from the sky. Hermione tries to pay attention to their dance, but the little particles can't stop her head from thinking, pra her foot from tapping. "Will she come?", she keeps repeating in her head, followed by "Will I make a fool of myself?".

She plays with a small gift box at the table and smiles at the paper's little Santas running around. Maybe the gift is too much? But It is her only reason to reach out and make the invitation. No. It is not. It's just her excuse.

The real reason it's the way her insides jump when she sees her. The dumb smile on her lips when she daydreams about her, the warmth on her chest, the quickness of her heartbeat. Hermione has no other choice but to try.

Another beanie-covered head pops out of nowhere in the street. It's creamy white with black patterns and helps to hide a raven-black hair and disguise a perky nose. Their owner searches in the distance for any recognisable signs and finds them in the form of a rather bushy mane escaping.

Pansy Parkinson takes a deep breath. She has no idea what she is doing here, which means: a) she has no idea why Granger invited her; b) she has no idea why she accepted. The only answer is: why not?

They've seen each other over the last years working at the ministry, even been able to talk a little. Both offered and asked for help with work when needed. In all those occasions something...else involved them. An air of respect for their capabilities, yes, but also, something more. Like a force field that both draws and repels the witches. So, why not be here now and see what comes of it?

"What I am doing here, Granger?", she asks.

"I can't possibly have the answer to that. What I do have is this", Hermione says, putting the small box in front of Pansy. "I saw it and remembered you".

Pansy opened the gift, mindfull of the wrapping, and found a simple braided brown leather bracelet with a single amber stone in the middle. The stone of her sign, Leo. It is supposed to protect and give the user good vibes. It was beautiful and thoughtful, and Pansy didn't know what to do.

"I am sorry to make you come all this way, at Christmas no less. I could have owled it to you, but I don't have your address. And I think I would still prefer to give it to you in person if I had it", Hermione rambled.

"Hermione, it's beautiful. How did you know?", said Pansy. She took the bracelet off its box and run her fingers over it. The Slytherin looked Hermione for a while.

"I remembered you talking about it at work. The saleswoman said it can be a charm, depending on who gives it."

"How so?"

"It is said that it depends on the intention with which the stone is acquired or given to someone", explained the brunette.

"And which one was yours?", asked Pansy.

Hermione blushed at the question. Which was her intention? Why was she giving Pansy a Christmas gift?

"I don't really know. I think I wanted you to know someone was thinking about you; to know that you are special. I think I wanted a way for you to carry around the good things I wish for you", she said as best as she could.

Pansy put the bracelet on Hermione's hands, startling the other woman. She let her fingers linger, staying a moment more in contact with the warmth of Hermione's.

"Can you help me put it on?"

At first, Hermione was scared, thinking her gift had been rejected. Then, she was entranced by Pansy's touch, feeling her fingers like giant waves in her skin. Then she was happy. She took the jewellery and encircled Pansy's wrist with its leather, careful and delighted with such intimacy and tenderness, enjoying the allowed - invited - contact.

"Would you come over if you had it?', the raven-haired girl asked, now fully holding Hermione's hand.

"If I had what?", the brunette inquired.

"My address."

"Yes, I think I would, IF someone invited me".


End file.
